(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a training device for the game of golf and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a training device mounted on a golf putter for assisting a golfer in practicing and improving golf putting skills.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In the game of golf, half of a golfer""s score comes from the putting of the golf ball. Therefore, a crucial part of the game for both amateurs and professional golfers is to practice and improve his or her golf putting skills.
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different golf putting training devices used by golf teachers and instructors to help a golfer improve his or her putting. For example, a string is suspending above and behind a golf ball on a practice putting green. The string is extended toward a practice ball cup and suspended behind the cup. The golfer then practices stroking the ball with the putter along the length of the string and toward the ball cup.
Also, two parallel golf clubs or parallel sticks can be used with a space for a golf putter head to be placed between the clubs or sticks. The clubs or sticks are aimed toward the practice ball cup. The golfer practices stroking the golf ball toward the ball cup with the clubs or sticks used as an alignment guide.
Further, a pair of parallel strings can be used as a training aid for putting. The strings are positioned directly over the golf ball. Opposite ends of the strings are mounted on a pair of boards, which are inserted into the practice green and aligned toward the direction of the ball cup. One of the parallel strings is disposed directly above the other string. Therefore, when the golfer has a proper putting stance and a proper line of sight directly over the two strings, the two strings are seen as only one sting above a center of the golf ball. The golfer then practices stroking the golf ball along the length of the strings, out a hole in one of the boards and toward the ball cup.
All of the above-mentioned training devices are attached to a practice putting green surface and not to the golf putter. Therefore, time is required in setting up and removing the devices. Also, the use of these types of training devices mounted on top of a putting surface can interfere with other golfers practicing putting on the same putting green.
None of the above-mentioned golf putting training devices specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject training device for attaching to a putter for ease in use on a practice putting green.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a golf putting training device that can be quickly attached to a putter and used on a practice putting green without interfering with other golfers practicing on the same putting green. The training device helps teach the fundamentals of putting a golf ball and can be used by golfers with a various skill levels.
Another object of the invention is the training device can be adjusted on different types and styles of putters with a ball alignment arm positioned directly above the center of a golf ball and next to a center of a golf ball.
Still another object of the training device is the use of a pair of telescoping members with pointed ends. The telescoping members are used for alignment of the golf ball toward the cup hole. The training device is adapted for use by both right and left hand players.
A further object of the invention is the training device is easy to assemble, it is compact and it can be easily folded together for storage in a golf bag.
The golf putting training de vice includes a putter shaft attachment housing adapted for adjustably mounting along a length of a golf putter shaft. The shaft includes a lower e n d attached to a putter head. A center mark of the putter head is placed next to a center of a golf ball for stroking the ball. One end of a first and a second brace is releasably secured to the attachment housing. An opposite end of the first and second braces is hinged to one side of a ball alignment arm. The ball alignment arm includes a sight gap along a length of the center of the arm. The sight gap is used to position a golfer""s vertical line of sight directly over the center of the golf ball and next to a center of the putter head. The ball alignment arm includes a first end having a first telescoping member with a pointed end and a second end having a second telescoping member with a pointed end. The first and second telescoping members are used for pointing to and aligning the ball alignment arm toward the direction of a practice ball cup.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with various types of golf putting training devices and the like when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as here in described, and more particularly defined by the claims , it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.